Pressed and/or cut metal labels are more resistant to heat or chemical and mechanical attack than, for example, are labels on plastic or paper media or even printed metal labels.
The production, assembly and packaging of products on a fully automated line, and successive treatments and the controls concerning these different operations require positive identification of these products so as to be able to continuously locate them and sort them. This specific identification must resist the high temperatures of certain treatments, soakings in different types of baths, etc. Such identification must be easily recognized by anyone via various reading processes (laser, sight, etc) and at any point of the processing line without any special handling being required.